Pool Party
by Mistress Fang
Summary: Sakura has a pool party and all of rookie nine are invited. What could possibly happen? REVIEW DAMNIT! I mean, uh, please?


Title: Pool Party

Title: Pool Party

Summery: Sakura has a pool party and all of rookie nine are invited. What could happen?

Pairing: GaaxSaku (Duh)

Disclaimer:

Me: Looks around- Where's Shukaku?

Shukaku: Hiding

Me: There you are! Thought I'd lost you there for a moment. Now do the disclaimer or I'll get the Akastuki on your flea covered ass.

Shukaku: Whimper- Narutofang91 doesn't own any of the Naruto characters.

Me: There now! It wasn't that bad, was it?

Shukaku: Sulking

One-shot only! No sequels or second chapters!!

Sakura hummed as she set up the table in her back-yard. 'Now, I've got everything haven't I?' She looked around one last time 'for she heard the doorbell ring. 'They're here!' she thought as she raced through the house and opened it. "Hi! You're a bit early but you can go ahead into the back yard." She invited Ino, Choji, and Lazyass-I mean Shikamaru in. "Okay forehead." Ino dragged the other two with her. Sakura watched them go. 'I wonder if Temari and the others got my invite in time?' she wondered.

Somewhere along the way to Konoha

"Why did we have to come again?" Kankuro whined. "Because it's SAKURA! You remember, the girl that saved your sorry ass?" Temari yelled back at him from up ahead. Gaara just shook his head and rolled his eyes sky-ward as if to say 'why me?'. "I still want to know why I had to come!" Kankuro gulped as the air around him chilled slightly, "If you ask that one. More. Time. I will see to it that you will never have children, or enjoy the process that requires it." Temari threatened as she looked at him dead in the eye. Kankuro sucked it up but mentally threw shuriken at her.

Back in Konoha

"Alright Everybody! Shika brought a radio so now we can dance and have a real party!" Sakura shouted over the buzz of people talking. Scattered cheers were heard and Sakura turned up the music. She suddenly heard her doorbell ring and went to answer it. "Hi, Temari! Oh, you brought your brothers? Awesome!" She greeted them then stepped aside to let them in, "Hey Sakura." Temari waved as she went to the backyard. Sakura watched as Kankuro and Gaara followed, 'Hm, wonder if anybody has played a trick on Gaara and lived?' she wondered. She suddenly ran to her room to find the super glue….

Meanwhile

Everybody was either swimming or dancing and both were too active for our dear lazy as- Shikamaru so he opted for floating around in the swimming pool watching the clouds, getting a sunburn. Kiba looked around, 'Ok, nobody watching' he hid the mallet behind his back, 'that damn radio's gonna die!!' he scurried around a few trees with Akamaru in tow. "Akamaru, keep a look-out. I don't want anybody to see me do this." Akamaru gave a grunt and sat down. Kiba looked around one more time for good measure then rushed for the radio, mallet at a ninety degree angle from his body. 'MUHAHAHAHA-HUH?' He couldn't move. He turned around involuntarily and saw Shikamaru looking at him, eyebrows raised. "Eh, my bad?" he sweatdropped and Shikamaru let the jutsu go, "Just don't do it again, you won't believe how much that thing cost." He lay back down and left Kiba to fume. Sakura found the super glue and cackled evilly. 'Oh the things I can do with this.' She opened it and went to find Gaara spreading the glue on her hand. Gaara lifted his head, 'I feel an evil force coming towards me' he thought, he looked around and saw Sakura inching towards the tree to his left, 'No it couldn't be her, too innocent' he looked around again and saw nothing else so he closed his eyes. Mistake numbah one. Sakura waited till she saw his eyes close then rushed him. Gaara cracked his eyes open when he felt someone grab his hand. He saw Sakura and raised a non-existent eyebrow. "What are you doing?" he asked as he saw her 'try' to pull their hands apart. "Nothing." She said as she smirked and tried again. "Let go of my hand." He said. "Can't, we're super glued." She smiled cheekily. He watched as she held out a little bottle in her hand. He read what it had printed on it and growled a bit. She grinned from ear to ear and swung their hands back and forth making it look like they were a couple enjoying their time together. "Nothing except sweat can make us come apart." She mentioned as she watched him use his sand to try and pull them apart. His eye twitched. Sakura looked around and pulled in a deep breath, "Hey everybody! I just pranked Gaara. And I'm still alive!" she swung their hands to demonstrate. Everybody looked in amazement as THE Sabaku no Gaara 'held' hands with Sakura Haruno. Gaara looked ready to kill as Sakura beamed. "Not for long." He muttered as she looked at him, "So, since we are stuck together do you want to do something?" she asked, he rolled his eyes, "I'd like to get loose." He said. She shook her head, "No, I mean something together." She suggested. He mentally chuckled as a gleam came into his eyes. She wondered what that meant when suddenly she felt herself being pulled along into her house. "Hey, what are you doing?" she asked as he went towards her bedroom, "Well, since we can't get loose until we sweat I would like to start sweating." He said as she watched him pull off his shirt. "I didn't mean for us to do this!!" she squeaked, a bit panicked. "Should of thought of the consequences before you did this." He said as he sucked on her collarbone. He watched as she moaned under his ministrations. She didn't mean for it to turn out like this! She just wanted a practical- oh, that felt nice. She closed her eyes as Gaara took off her shirt and bindings, he moved towards her mound as she suppressed a groan. He moved them towards her bed taking off his pants and boxers along with her skirt and underwear. He massaged her belly and moved down to between her thighs. He came to her womanhood and spread her legs as far as they could go. Sakura gasped as she felt his tongue enter her, it felt so good it ought to be a sin. Gaara rubbed her nub faster as he felt her walls constrict around his tongue. She came explosively. He licked it all off as he crawled back up her body, mindful of their still conjoined hands, 'Damn, gotta make her sweat more.' He thought and kissed her as he began to guide himself to her entrance. She gasped as she felt him begin to enter her, he was so big! She whimpered as she felt her walls being stretched. He smirked as he reached her barrier, 'So, I'm her first? I'll make it worth her while.' He kissed her hard as he rammed into her. She screamed as she felt something tear inside of her. He licked up the tears streaming down her face, "It's alright Sakura, the pain will be gone in a moment." He comforted her. (Can you imagine? Gaara, comforting?) Sakura nodded as she took deep breaths. She felt him in between her and sighed. She then moved her hips and he took the signal. He started off slow and gradually gained speed as she gave moan after moan and cry after cry begging him to go faster, and harder. He sped up until he couldn't anymore and went as hard as he could. Dimly he felt their hands come undone as he rammed her but that wasn't all that important to him right now as she moaned and writhed underneath him. He felt her walls clamping him and he went just a little faster wanting to come with her. She gave a loud cry of "Gaara!" and went limp. He found his release seconds after her and thrusted a few times more before falling partly off her. "That was, amazing Gaara!" she breathed after a few moments. He grunted and spooned her. Before falling to sleep however, "I think I'm starting to like super glue." He mumbled as he closed his eyes.

Outside the room

"Did you get it Akamaru?" Kiba asked as he saw his dog coming towards him with a video camera taped to his head. Akamaru whimpered as Kiba took off the camera, "I can't believe forehead! She wasn't supposed to lose hers before me!" Ino said, Orochimaru suddenly popped up out of nowhere and said, "You could come with me Ino-chan." She screamed and beat the living hell out of him. "By the way, how's Sasuke?" Orochi stopped shivering and smirked, "He's being very flexible, he's a very good uke." Ino shivered and kicked Orochi out with a letter to Sasuke from all of them saying, "I KNEW IT!! WE KNEW YOU WERE GAY!!" He got to sound and limped to Sasuke's room, "Here, you've got mail." He then limped to his room and threw himself on his bed. Sasuke opened the letter and read it. "Wha.." He then blew up, "Orochi! You said you wouldn't tell them!" was heard through the snake mans halls.

Back in Konoha

Everybody watched as Sakura and Gaara came out of the bedroom. "Have a good time?" Ino asked as she went back to watching T.V. Sakura cocked her head before looking to see what was on. The words "Sakura-Gaara Porno" were splayed across the screen before the tape cut to an image of herself and Gaara beginning to go at it like bunny rabbits. "OHMYGAWD!!" Was heard through Konoha as Sakura kicked everyone out except Gaara who picked her up and headed back towards her bed. "I want round two." He said as she looked at him quizzically. Her mouthed formed an 'oh' and she let him carry her back. The rest of the night was filled with moans and climaxes.

Thank you, very much for reading so if you would be so kind as to click that little purple button I will get on with my day, or err night, and sleep or something Falls out of chair before crawling towards bed Night!


End file.
